New Player FAQ
New Players: feel free to ask your questions here. We actively answer questions. (Vampyyr1933 , Y2Que , Boiler ) FAQ Inspired and originally created by GrecianMaidenAdministrator. http://gr.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=3&ctid=2 How do I get Heroes? * Gods Rush often awards free Heroes. You can also draw Heroes from the Lucky Springs or collect Shards to exchange for Heroes. How do I get Shards? * Gods Rush often awards free Shards. You can also find them in Elite Stages, draw them from the Lucky Springs, or buy them from the Merchant, the Bazaar, or Area 51. Furthermore, the Gauntlet, the Arena and the Guild Mall also sell Shards for certain heroes. Also Battling in the Titan Ruins rewards you with a shard for a certain hero. Finally ranking well in The "Guild War" will reward your Guild with "Mystery Shards". Note "Mystery Shards" are totally random upon use. How do I unlock Hero skills? * All Heroes start off with one skill initially. Their second skill unlocks when the Hero evolves to green. The third unlocks when the Hero evolves to blue and the fourth when the Hero evolves to purple. How do I level up Hero skills? * Tap your Hero’s portrait to open the Hero interface, then tap the “Skills” button on the bottom right. Tap the “+” sign next to a skill to level it up. Can I level up my Heroes any faster? * You can level up Heroes by using EXP potions. How do I evolve my Heroes? * All Heroes have six equipment slots. When all 6 slots are full, you can tap “Evolve” to increase your Hero’s grade. Once an item is equipped, you can’t unequip it. What is the Hero evolution process? # White → Green → Green +1 → Blue → Blue +1 → Blue +2 → Purple → Purple +1 → Purple +2 → Purple +3 Why won’t my Hero’s EXP take it past Lv 40? * At Lv 40, your Hero’s level is capped off by your Team Level. Once you level up your team, you will be able to level up your Hero. How do I level up my team faster? * Visit the Daily Tasks to see which ones you’ve completed. Daily Tasks award a lot of Team EXP. How do I increase my Hero’s stars? * Tap a Hero’s portrait to see how many Shards you need to Ascend your Hero. Once you have enough Shards, tap Ascend to increase its stars rating. Which of my Hero’s 4 skills can be launched manually? * The first skill can be manually activated. The remaining three skills will automatically trigger at regular intervals. Why can’t I level up a skill beyond a certain level? * The first skill can only level up to the Hero’s level. For example, a Lv 20 Hercules can level "Dumbbell Throw" up to Lv 20. The third skill can be leveled up to 20 levels below the Hero’s level and the fourth only up to 40 levels below the Hero’s level. After evolving a Hero, do I need to train it all over again? * No, you can continue evolving your Hero by equipping another 6 pieces of equipment for evolution. When you evolve a Hero to certain milestones, you’ll unlock new skills. How do I recover Energy? * You can buy Energy with Gems (50 for the first 2 purchases,100 for the next 2, etc.), let it recover automatically at a rate of 1 Energy every 6 minutes, or wait until 9:00 - 11:00 am, 12:00 - 2:00 pm, 6:00 - 8:00 pm, and 9:00 - 11:00 pm EST everyday to obtain 60 Energy from the energy Rush events. You can also gain energy by winning "Energy fruits" from the bosses of the Titan Ruins. Finally, your friends can send you Gifts of 2 energy points. You too can send gifts to friends but the limit is 10 gifts per day. How do I buy Energy? * If you don’t have enough Energy to enter a Stage, Gods Rush will ask if you’d like to buy Energy. You can then use Gems to buy 120 Energy or tap the plus sign above the Energy bar to buy more Energy. How many times can I buy Energy each day? * Generally you can only buy Energy once a day. However, VIP members have extra chances to buy Energy based on their VIP level. Keep in mind, if you buy more Energy than you have room for you’ll lose that Energy. Is there a limit to the amount of Energy I can get? * You can only have up to 500 Energy. If your current Energy is maxed out, you can’t buy any more. Why did my Energy disappear from the daily Energy events if I hadn’t claimed it? * You must be playing Gods Rush during the four daily Energy event sessions to claim this Energy. Once these sessions are over, any unclaimed Energy for that session will vanish. What do I do when I run out of Gold? * When you run out of Gold, you can use Midas Touch, sell items, or clear Stages to get more Gold. What do I do if I can’t complete a Stage? * See if you can power up your Heroes by leveling them up, giving them equipment, leveling their skills, or enchanting. Try your best to disrupt your enemy’s attacks with your skills and organize your Team so that all members complement each other. How much Energy will I lose if I can’t clear a Stage? * Normal Stages require 6 Energy per entry, but failing to complete a Stage will restore 5 Energy. Elite Stages require 12 Energy per entry, but will restore 10 Energy if you fail. Later, normal stages can cost as much as 8 or 10 energy, and the elite stages as much as 16 to 20 energy. Do Stages have time limits? * Yes. Each wave has a time limit of 1 minute, 30 seconds. The time is displayed on the upper left corner. Is there a limit to the number of times I can complete Stages? * You can attempt a normal Stage repeatedly but you’re only allowed to attempt each Elite Stage up to 3 times. Become a VIP member to get more Elite Stage entries. How do I activate Auto-Combat? * Clear a Stage with a 3-star rating, then re-enter that Stage and tap the Auto-Combat button on the bottom right corner. Auto-Combat is already unlocked for the Portal and Trials. How do I get a 3-star rating on a Stage? * Clear a stage without losing any of your Heroes to get a 3-star rating. Why is there an in-game mailbox? * Occasionally, we’ll send game news and rewards to your mailbox. Text messages will remain in your mailbox for 3 days, while messages that have items attached will remain for 30 days. Your mailbox can only hold up to 30 messages, so check your mail regularly to claim your items and clear your mail! Tips that could help us through the gauntlet stage? (Chaox74) * Use the first few stages to get full rage for everyone. Every time you see Hecate in the enemies, even if they are low level, take it seriously. (Vampyyr1933) What happens when you ascend a Hero? * The main stats; STR, INT, and AGI improves the Hero's stats and increases the overall power of your Hero. Tips Team Level is the maximum level of any individual character. Do the Daily Tasks, you need the Team EXP. Distributing strength across many characters helps with the Gauntlet Hecate is greatness, and she has a hidden ability to heavily heal herself after her Ultimate! Hades is a great Tank. Hector and Chiron are good early stunners, but Medusa and Astraea are better disablers. Prometheus, Cerberus, Leandra, Argus, and the Zeuses are all nukers that do their ultimates that hit all enemies and have a fairly quick charge up time; Leandra's being the fastest to cast. Chryseis, and Aphrodite are healers; Ion, Hades, and Athena don't count. Merchants are a great places to buy items, scraps, and shards. Trials give quite a bit of loot; use up all your tries. Springs are important, but I wouldnt pay. The Gauntlet gives huge amounts of Gold. Never skip the Portal; you will need the items and Gold from there. Join a Guild; nothing quite like more free game play and items. Game Mistakes Shards refer to Heroes and scraps refer to items. This can be rather confusing since when you click "Shards" on the main navigation pane on the right, you are taken to all of the item scraps. Some Scrap descriptions say that they form a scroll when fused. They actually make the actual item Ex. Orb of Dreams. Greek mythology does not include Cupid, Cupid is the Roman name for the Greek god Eros."Eros (/ˈɪərɒs/ or US /ˈɛrɒs/, /ˈɛroʊs/; Ancient Greek: Ἔρως, "Desire"),2 in Greek mythology, was the Greek god of love. His Roman counterpart was Cupid3 ("desire"). Some myths make him a primordial god, while in other myths, he is the son of Aphrodite." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eros Zeus' Diary is not grammatically correct, it should read Zeus's Diary since Zeus is not plural.By the 18th century, apostrophe + s'' was regularly used for all possessive singular forms, even when the letter ''e was not omitted (as in the gate’s height). This was regarded as representing the Old English genitive singular inflection ''-es''. The plural use was greatly reduced, but a need was felt to mark possessive plural. The solution was to use an apostrophe after the plural s'' (as in ''girls’ dresses). However, this was not universally accepted until the mid-19th century." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apostrophe#Standardisation Category:Help